Class 78th School Day Life Remix
by KudaKo
Summary: Just like years prior, another batch of young ultimate's are accepted into the prestigious halls of Hope's peak academy where opportunities, fun times and trivial high school bullshit awaits! Talentswap/Non despair AU Makoto/ 78th class Centric but everyones gonna get some loving dont worry.


_Jab, Jab, Hook, Jab,_ _Cross. Like clockwork._

"Take two minutes"

A pair of rocky legs rattled unto the floor in a miserable heap, back smeared against the padded wall on the way downwards. By now the training room was a ghost town, not as though many people came on the regular to begin with, but, regardless, it was nice to have the space to glide about the room and not worry about getting in other's way. Taking a few moments to drink down deep intakes of breath, steam erupting off roasting skin into the ether, the boy checked the clock.

_Getting late now, just a little bit more._

Taking a short swig of crisp water, the rest if the bottle soon disposed of over the boy's messy locks of mousey nature, he stands again. Wordlessly, the man before him places the pads up ready with a small nod. The boy responds with a tired nod of his own before reluctantly resuming his stance.

_Right hand lead, chin tucked, light on the feet._

_Jab, hook, Ja-_

He felt his latest blow skim the side of the pad before the man circled out and around the teen.

"Sloppy Mako, last push. Come on"

Grinding down on his teeth as he tried to summon the last vestiges of strength still kicking around his system, the boy blasted a flurry of furious fists in response to the goading, launching at wherever the pads squirmed away and reappeared until capping it off with a strong left body hook. As the alarm buzzed, a familiar, almost euphoric, feeling of a job well done swathed over him. Creaking over like a tree in a lumberyard onto the matted floors below, the brunette sighed in relief as he met the cool sensation of the ratty gym mats.

"Good session kiddo" Boomed the boy's companion as he ripped off the pads. "As a wise man once said; 'Without labour, noth-"

Before he could finish, the ramshackle door to the room burst open with a squeaking crack, another brunette bounding out from its wake with a wide grin adorning her lips.

"Uncle Shin! Makoto! You're gonna want to see this!"

XxX

Makoto stared at it from the safety of the bathtub. He knew who it was from. Of course he did, he'd been memorising the logo for years. However, that didn't mean that he had actually opened it yet. Nagging thoughts still camped out resiliently in the back of his mind, weighing on the brunette's shoulders as he sunk into the cold bathwater. He was inexperienced to say the least, was he even ready for this? Hell, It could've been for Komaru for all he knew. But no, clear as a summer's day, his name stared back at him.

Makoto shook those grey little thoughts from his head; deciding to busy himself with cleaning his hair, soaking his battered fingers and generally making sure all the little bruises and welts he'd accumulated over time get embraced by the icy waves of the tub. Nevertheless, olive orbs continued to be drawn to the letter calling his name.

With a heavy sigh, Makoto lifted himself from the water, swishing the letter into his hand along with his towel. Upon leaving the bathroom, however, he was greeted with two pairs of eyes glaring at him like wolves, starving for information.

"Did you open it?" His uncle interrogated, towering over him with his gaze.

Uncle Shin had taken Makoto and Komaru in years ago when the elder had decided to take training more seriously, moving away from their parents into Shin's apartment above the Mixed martial arts gym Shin owned and instructed out of. Of course when Komaru got word of what her brother was up too, she couldn't let herself be uninvolved.

"Of course he didn't! You can see it in his hands!" Komaru whined before diving at her prey.

Makoto quickly wormed the letter out of her grasp; no easy feat considering he was holding onto his towel for dear life.

"Can't this wait you guys!?" He moaned as he tried to slink away.

"NO!" The larger members said in unison, bearing down on him.

"Fine, bloody fine!"

He reached for the stamp blocking him from his fate, adorned with the logo he'd had in his dreams since he was small, like every other kid his age. Before opening it however, he paused.

"Makoto… You shouldn't worry" Shin began, putting a hairy paw on his nephews' shoulder. "This is what we've been working for and your only just beginning to scratch the surface of your potential. Think of how good the coaching and facilities will be!" He beamed dreamily like a schoolgirl at the thought of their crush.

To be honest, all the talk about potential and the sort made Makoto all the dizzier. Just meant the more vicious the disappointment should he fail. Seeing the doubt held in his eyes, Shin continued.

"Look kiddo, you've got a wiser head on your shoulders than most adults I know. This is what you deserve. Just be regular ol' Makoto and you'll be more than fine"

Makoto's eyes darted to the letter then to his uncle and sister, both radiating smiles so bright he couldn't help but feel queasy deep down.

He took a deep breath before flashing a grin of his own

"See! Just like that!" Komaru exclaimed, aiming a finger poke at her brothers chest "Plus, now; I can have a room to myself"

The boy ripped the stamp before diving for the letter inside. Graduation equalled success, right? There's no way he could let this opportunity slip through his fingers.

XxX

Shin's minivan puttered to a stop in front of a set of wrought iron gates so majestic in size and detail that Makoto could only ponder on who the maestro that birthed them could be. Alumni, he would've guessed.

"Everyone out" Shin commanded as he jived the keys from the ignition.

Upon hopping out of the van, Makoto could take in the sheer scope of the campus. Reflective glassed monoliths glowed with radiance as the sun sat at its zenith, inviting, yet at the same time hitting the boy with pangs of insignificance.

"You excited?" Asked Komaru as she joined Makoto in gazing upon its wonder.

A Small hum of approval was all her brother could muster in return.

"Alright Makoto remember what I said yesterday" Shin instructed before flashing the trademarked Naegi smile. "Go out there, be your lovely self, and knock' em dead"

Shin raised a clench fist which was then met by Makoto's own.

"And don't forget, if you get lonely, don't fret about calling Mum, Dad or us. We are all here for you" Komaru tagged on.

"If you say so" Makoto replied, tone in his voice betraying the brave smile he wore. It was all well and good saying everyone was here for him, but the reality was that his own parents were a no show. "I guess this is it"

"Sure is kiddo" Shin agreed, taking in the scenery himself before turning to his nephew. "If you need us or you want to come home for a bit, all you have to do is pick up the phone. Remember, you deserve this"

"We'll see you soon big bro, I can't wait to tell all my friends about my awesome older brother"

With goodbyes, good lucks and hugs exchanged, the two got back in the van and spluttered off into the distance.

Makoto turned his attention back to the gates that had the school's logo emblazoned on them.

"I won't let you down guys"

With bags now in hand, Makoto Naegi set off at a quick pace into the belly of the beast; anxiety, excitement and wonderment swilling around his head as he made his way down the golden bricked path.

**A/n **

**Been a while eh, Well i apologise deeply.**

**From the clutches is still a thing dw, got like 1k words down but i had some writers block so i wanted to do something a little different and ive always wanted to do a non despair AU, and i thought, why not say fuck it and make it Talent swap too. So, I made Makoto the Mixed martial artist as most coaches say you can teach anyone all the technique but you cant teach them heart, and big Mak got heart in spades. Also i just like the idea of Mak and chihiro being the threatening gang leaders/ soldiers and what not. In fact i was gonna make Chi the gang leader but i struggled o figure out how id fit it into his characterisation and I wanna change up everyones personality as little as possible.**

**In terms of relationships, as u may well know i am Naegiri trash but still that may change and i dont know who else im gonna pair but we will see as the story unveils itself**

**Ive got some of the talents allotted but not all so if you want to see something in particular, voice yourself below. Also feedback would be appreciated as you know its been a while and im getting back in the swing.**

**more to come, watch this space all that**

**Ciao**


End file.
